


Where the Party Monsters go.

by Spatterpunk



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: 80s, 90s, Chris Cornell - Freeform, Eddie Vedder - Freeform, Eddie is a fuckin dick, M/M, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Stone Gossard - Freeform, Stone is a sensitive baby, club kids, soundgarden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatterpunk/pseuds/Spatterpunk
Summary: "Having stability doesn’t make me boring Eddie. It just means I was never a narcissistic asshole junkie."
Relationships: Past Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder, Stone Gossard/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Where the Party Monsters go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, this is based off of party monster loosely. More of I watched it and it inspired me to write this. This takes place somewhere between the 80s and 90s, when Michael Alig was a popular club kid. Eddie is 24 while Stone is 18, so everyone is legal. I switched the names around because I like Stone as the dainty one so if something looks weird or doesn’t fit with the story then sorry broski. 🥺 Also Eddie is Bavarian, and speaks German to Stone though out the story. Idk why, just for the shites and giggles

"Stone, darling, are you almost ready to go?" Eddie asked as he applied more of the charcoal-colored lipstick to his top lip.

Stone hurriedly put on his short pink wig, "In a few minutes, I just have to mentally prepare myself." 

"Komm her." Eddie called out to Stone, "Sei nicht dumm."

Stone slowly walked out of the bathroom wearing his short diamond-covered dress, ruffle socks, his platform jelly shoes, and the fur jacket Eddie bought him for his 18th birthday. 

"You look very pretty," Eddie cooed, "What's your name?"

"What?" 

"You need to have a nickname, Stone. I go by Richie Rich because I'm materialistic." Eddie said, compulsively teasing his already teased hair. 

Stone always wondered where Eddie would go at late hours of the night. He just assumed Eddie was cheating on him. Every night up until now Stone had cried, thinking about who Eddie may have been with. 

"Lily?" Stone hesitated.

"Not whorish enough," Eddie teased, "Try again."

"Baby?" 

"Perfect," Eddie said while helping Baby fix her dress.

Before they went out, Baby lit a cigarette and locked arms with Ritchie. Stone usually lit cigarettes to help keep his anxiety under control. As they walked out of their tiny one-bedroom apartment and into the humid New York air, Stone's heart rate immediately started to speed up.

"How do you do this?" Stone questioned, "Where does all your confidence come from?" 

Stone knew about Eddie's past with his mum and his dad. Eddie was born in Bavaria and always had a rough time with his family, and after they found out he was gay things only got worse. Eddie's dad was supportive, while his mum wasn't, which ultimately ended in a divorce. He also faced severe bullying which resulted in Eddie being afraid of everyone and everything until he started therapy. 

"If people have to look at me and be rude, then I'll just look at myself in the mirror and be nice." Eddie shrugged and giggled. 

That definitely explained the purple and glittery mirror that was in his back pocket. 

"How come I had to wear a dress?" Stone whined as he looked at Eddie's outfit which consisted of white cowboy boots, white pants with purple sparkling stars on them, and a jacket with fringe that also followed the pattern of stars.

"You're the girl in the relationship, Merken?" Eddie satirized. 

Stone blushed a dark shade of red and took a drag of the lit cigarette, "Fuck you."

"If anyone offers you drugs, say no." Eddie says seriously, "I don't want you getting caught up in this mess." 

"I oppose drugs, Eddie! What makes you think I would say yes to them?" Stone questioned feeling slightly offended. Did Eddie know nothing about him at all? 

"Relax, don't get all worked up, liebling." Eddie said as he gripped one of Stone's thighs, "People are easily persuaded."

They finally got to the club and immediately Stone was hit with the smells of perfume, weed, and bodily fluids. 

"This is where all the freak shows go, Princess." Eddie cooed as he stared at 2 boys that were practically fucking on one of the couches. 

"Oh my god, Richie? Is that you darling?" A voice shrieked from behind them.

Eddie turned around, only to discover the shrill voice he was hearing was Salem. His transvestite ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Salem, good to see you!" Eddie said enthusiastically before hugging Salem who had already gone in for the hug. 

Stone stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Eddie never seemed this happy with him, he was always very blunt and sarcastic. That felt like such spite to Stone. 

"And who is this lovely girl?" Salem squealed.

"This is actually my boyfriend, his name is Baby," Eddie said while picking up one of Stone's hands and making him wave at Salem. 

"Wow, could've fooled me!" Salem exclaimed, "He's so frail and dainty."

"I know," Eddie winks, "he's a bit plain though. Quite boring."

"Jeez, Ritchie. I wouldn't have come if I knew you were gonna be a dick the whole time." Stone huffed before pushing Eddie off of him and walking over to an unoccupied couch. 

"You should take care of that." Salem frowned as he looked over at Stone who calmly flipped him off. 

Eddie nodded and slowly walked over to Stone, "His real name is Chris. We dated a long time ago when I moved to America for the first time."

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit." Stone growled, "I don't wanna hear it! You don't even look at me the same way you look at him!"

Eddie knew Stone was right. Eddie loved Stone just as much and he loved Chris, but Stone was boring to him. When Eddie was with Chris they use to go on adventures, go to parties, and get arrested because of some bullshit they had done and that was what Eddie liked about Chris. 

Eddie put an arm around Stone, "I'll buy you pizza. Then will you stop being fuckin' mad at me? I hate it when you get like this." 

"I'll stop being upset when I'm ready. I still want my pizza." Stone said before taking his hot pink wig off and throwing it at Eddie.

"Let's bounce then, babydoll," Eddie said as he grabbed one of Stone's dainty hands and lead him out of the club like the gentleman he was. 

They strutted down the block together in near silence. The only noise that could be heard were some cars honking now and again. It really killed Eddie. Usually Stone was going on and on about the band he wanted to start, or he would repeatedly kiss Eddie on the cheek and bother him for no reason. 

"Babe, what kinda pizza do you want?" Eddie asked.

"Plain." Stone replied dryly, "please."

Eddie got the pizza slices and they started eating it as they started on their way back to their apartment. 

"Stone? I'm sorry for what happened in there." Eddie mumbled only to be shut down.

"You're not my friend right now, Eddie. Eddie, please stop talking to me." Stone said with tears in his eyes and a mouthful of pizza. 

It was a long night for both of them. Stone lost his trust in Eddie, and Eddie just felt awful.

The walk to the apartment was a long one, especially with the silence. The moment Eddie unlocked the door to the apartment Stone started stripping out of his dress, while Eddie took off his make up. 

Stone took off his shoes leaving him in only his frilly white socks and underwear and stood next to Eddie, who was looking at the mirror, to take his make up off too. 

"Having stability doesn’t make me boring Eddie." Stone said while hurriedly trying to take his make up off so he could move away from Eddie. "It just means I was never a narcissistic asshole junkie."

"I said I was sorry," Eddie says lovingly, clearly unfazed by Stone attitude, "Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

When they were both done in the bathroom the lights were turned off and they both climbed into bed. Eddie wrapped his arms protectively around Stone, who surprisingly let him, and nuzzled into his shoulder. Stone immediately falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. 

"Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day, right meine lieb?" Eddie cooed in that voice you would use on a puppy or a small child. 

Stone hums something that sounds like a yes despite not understanding what Eddie was saying. 

Whilst Stone fell into a dreamless slumber, Eddie didn’t sleep a bit. He was busy trying to figure out what flower combination was gonna go into a bouquet, and trying to calculate how many "I’m sorry"s it was gonna take for Stone to forgive him.


End file.
